Assisting tools for disabled people help them to move freely as normal people in some degree. The wheel chair is a representative among the assisting tools.
Conventional wheel chairs are driven manually, which consumes physical energy. For a disabled person or an assistant thereof, sometimes the physical burden becomes unbearable.
In view of the inconvenience of the conventional wheel chairs, electric driven wheel chairs are produced in the industry. Though the electric wheel chair reduces the physical energy consumption of the disabled person or the assistant thereof, the electric wheel chair still has criticized defects. Devices such as a transmission device, a motor, a control circuit and a battery need to be installed on an electric wheel chair, so the electric wheel chair has a considerable weight, making it difficult to carry or transport the electric wheel chair. As a result, the disabled people are unable to travel freely to areas where they want to arrive. Therefore, it is worth discussing how to reduce the weight of the wheel chair.